The flowers
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: "Hey Sora, didn't Leon say something about flowers?" Goofy asked after watching the three strangers walk away.           multiple pairings Not Yaoi.


A/N: I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 the other night when I though, 'What about Rinoa'? I really like her and it's a little sad that she's not in it, considering both of Cloud's women are. So I decided to write this small fic. Its canon but you can call it AU-ish too. (If you haven't played final fantasy 8 you might not get the references)

Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom hearts or Final fantasy 8.

The flowers

Sora, Donald and Goofy let out a sigh as they walked into the house where Yuffie and the others were staying. They were getting a little sick and tired of fighting Heartless and considering they seemed to appear with every step they took it was getting pretty tiring.

"Cid, Yuffie?" Sora asked as they closed the door behind them.

"Sora!" Yuffie bounced out of the kitchen area and smiled. "What can we help you with?" she was holding a spoon in her hand and it appeared as though she was cooking something- for some reason this made Sora feel a little uncomfortable, the idea of Yuffie and cooking didn't seem to mix.

"You asked us to be here!" Donald snapped a little annoyed due to the fact that she was acting so happy and not even noticing that they might need some medical attention.

Yuffie seemed a little puzzled for a few moments before she smiled. "That must have been Leon," she pointed to the door. "He's in the room, go and ask him yourself." With that said she bounced back into the kitchen space.

Sora looked at the door, for some reason he wasn't sure whether or not he should go in- for some reason his 'Spidey sense' for lack of better words- were flaring, something told him that he probably shouldn't.

"Come on Sora!" Apparently Goofy and Donald didn't get the same bad feeling as him.

With a sigh Sora and the other two walked through the door and into the room.

X

You're going to like me, you're going to like me…

Squall or 'Leon' as he had become, smiled in his sleep as he dreamt of the first time he had met her- Riona- the annoying client who had become so much more to him.

Sora looked down at Leon and raised a brow. Leon was asleep? Leon was SMILING? Sora wasn't sure what disturbed him more, though Leon did look peaceful- he wondered what he was dreaming about.

"He's asleep…?" Donald whispered.

Even though he knew he should have left at that moment Sora couldn't seem to find the will to.

Squall I'm a sorceress… I can't stay…

Squall turned in his sleep and remembered how he held her in the cockpit of the Ragnarock it had been that moment when he knew that he loved her.

It's no use I'd just come back and get you again…

Flashes of him slicing through the Esthar sorceress sealer, he smiled in his sleep and he could feel her hair pressed against his cheek and the scent of flowers that she somehow always managed to carry with her.

_I'll be here… I you come here… I'll find you, I promise._

"F-Flowers… promise…" Squall mumbled in his sleep his fists clenched and something rolled down his cheek, something Sora wouldn't have believed unless he had seen it- it was a tear…

"gawsh, I think we should go…" Goofy mumbled and Sora nodded in agreement- whatever Leon was dreaming about, it was best that they didn't interrupt him.

XXX

Sora grumbled as they walked to the outskirts of Radiant Garden- apparently Leon had called them to Radiant Garden because he needed them to get rid of some heartless for them… what Leon failed to mention was the heartless were all over 40ft tall and looked as though they could squish him with a their little toe.

Drawing his keyblade he looked up at the 50 or so heartless surrounding them. "Lets give it our best shot!" he raised his weapon and charged.

"We're gunna die!" Donald shouted casting a fire spell.

"Wee hee hee hee!" Goofy laughed at the top of his lungs as he rode his shield towards the heartless.

X

Sora let out a pant, it had taken them forever but they had finally killed all of the heartless. "Leon better be grateful…" Sora didn't mean to sound slightly bitter but considering all seemed to be doing was fighting heartless was starting to grind his gears.

Goofy sat down happily, that is until he looked up- his face went pale and he reached out and started to shout to Sora.

"Watch out!" but the voice wasn't Goofy or Donald's.

Sora looked behind him and saw a heartless that they hadn't taken care of looming behind him. His eyes widened and he reached for his keyblade, but before he could something that looked suspiciously like a pinwheel scraped across the heartless's chest before turning in the air and returning to where it had been fired from.

Sora turned to see three figures standing in the field. One raised her arm and the pinwheel attached itself to something on her arm. The second figure raised a gun and fired at the heartless- the third figure charged at the heartless and struck it with something that looked like a metal rod.

Sora watched as the three took down the heartless the two projectionists running and jumping around while firing at the heartless and the third member jumping and hitting it with melee attacks.

After a few minutes the heartless was destroyed and the three stood in front of Sora- none seeming to want to say annoying to the other- the place was silent until the female of the three, who was dressed in blue kneeled down in front of the key bearer.

"Are you okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," he looked at the other two- one man looked kinda scary, he was wearing a red cape and was dressed in red- the red eyes didn't help much in making him look non scary. The other man was dressed in a black suit with long red hair tied back.

"That was really impressive!" Goofy complimented as he ran to Sora's side.

"Who are you guys!" Donald asked following behind Goofy.

The woman in blue smiled. "I'm Rinoa," she pointed to the scary looking man. "That's Vincent he looks scary but he's a big softy." She then pointed to the red head. "That's Reno."

"Yo." For some reason Reno reminded Sora of Axel- Sora frowned and bit his lip as he thought of the recently deceased nobody.

"Thanks for saving us." Sora smiled at Rinoa and stood up. "If you hadn't turned up, it might have got messy."

Rinoa nodded. "You're welcome!" she looked at her companions. "Its that way I can feel it in my bones!" she looked back at Sora. "Bye, I hope to see you again." With that said she turned heel and went in the direction that she pointed.

Reno groaned. "Vinny, why are we still listening to her? She's lookn' for flowers, we're lookn' for people."

Sora's eyes widened at the word 'flowers'.

Vincent did something that looked suspiciously like a shrug but didn't answer Reno.

A bark was heard and Sora, Donald and Goofy watched with wide eyes as a dog chased after the three happily.

When the three were gone Goofy looked at Sora. "Hey Sora, didn't Leon say sumthin' about flowers?"

XXX

"He's gone…" Tifa sighed as she sat in the courtyard of Radiant Garden's town. Everything was over- Sora and the others had all gone back to their own worlds and she had hoped that it would mean that Cloud would come back, but it seemed that her hope hadn't come true… she missed her friend.

"Still moping about Choco-head, yo?" Tifa's eyes went wide at the familiar voice. She turned to its owner and water rimmed the edges of her eyes.

"I remember you." She smiled. "Reno…" she breathed.

He draped an arm around her. "How could you not remember me, yo?" he smiled at her and tightened his grip on her. "I'm the almighty Reno!" for some reason he had the sudden urge to say 'Go it memorized' but he suppressed the urge.

"I know Reno…" she replied.

"I missed you…" she thought she heard him say… but she didn't comment on it, she merely smiled… maybe this meant she would see Cloud again too.

X

"Wah! Darn ya woman are ya tryn' ta kill me again!" Cid's voice echoed through the street as he ran from Yuffie's house spitting on the ground as he did so. "Damn woman."

"Is her food still that terrible?" Cid jumped at the smooth chuckle. He looked up to see one of his closest friends. "Vincent!" he jumped and hugged the man. "The woman's trying to kill me."

Vincent pushed Cid back and raised a brow. "I don't remember it being _that_ bad."

Cid went pale, almost green. "She's gotten worse… if I didn't appreciate Sherra's cooking before, I bloody well do now mate." Vincent noticed Cid's eyes go sad as he mentioned his wife.

"It's good to see you Cid." Vincent said.

Cid smiled. "Where the bloody 'ell you been Vince?" he asked.

A ghost of a smile crossed Vincent's lips. "With a Turk and a Princess."

Cid's eyes widened. "Turk huh. Well Tiff 'll be happy." He grinned.

Vincent nodded but before he could say anything Cid interrupted. "Go see 'er, she'll wanna see you more than I do, I think." His grin widened.

X

"Jerk." Yuffie sighed. "Making fun of my cooking." She glared at nothing while she stirred a mixture in a porcelain bowl that was in her arms.

"I don't think your cooking's that bad." Yuffie's eyes widened and she turned to see Vincent standing in the doorway with a spoon in his hand showing that he had just tasted his cooking.

Yuffie gasped and dropped the bowl. It hit the ground and shattered, ceramic pieces and mixture flying everywhere, but neither cared, they both just stared at eachother.

"Are you real…?" her voice croaked as she spoke.

Vincent simply nodded.

"VINNY!" she leapt from her spot and landed in his arms. "I missed you so much…" she felt water running down her cheeks as she placed her head in his very familiar and very firm shoulder.

"Yuffie…" he slowly returned the embrace.

XXX

Squall looked up at the starry sky as he stood in the field of flowers. In his hand was a letter that he had received inside there was nothing written but the image that had appeared when he opened it made his heart stop. He just knew it was from her and he could feel what it meant in his heart.

She was still alive.

That was why he was here, since the flowers had appeared again he returned to the spot almost every night in hopes that he would find her- and he knew that he would keep doing the same until he found her, he had promised her that after all.

The faint sound of a jingle caught his ear. He turned and his eyes widened.

Rinoa tightened her grip on the rings dangling from her neck. "Squall…" she said almost weakly.

"Riona…" Flashes of memories hit him like a tsunami, his heart thumped at his chest. "How…"

She took a hesitant step forward. "I… I don't think I would have made it… if… if it weren't for Angelo… and thoughts of you…" her voice was croaky.

"Rinoa… I…" all words left his mouth and he simply dashed forwards, towards her…

_I'll be waiting, if you come here, you'll find me…. I promise…_

A/N: I don't know if I'm too happy with this but I hope you like it anyway!


End file.
